ABSTRACT The LCCC internal and external advisory groups provided invaluable guidance in planning and evaluation of all the major initiatives. The new Director continued to expand the decision-making and advisory groups to include: The Senior Leadership Team, which is composed of the Director and (8) Associate Directors,meets weekly to evaluate progress in strategic LCCC initiatives. The Program Planning Committee, which meets bi-weekly to evaluate progress of all important initiatives and includes institutional and Research Program Leaders, plus the Senior Leadership Team. The Internal Advisory Board, which is comprised of institutional leaders including the Chancellor; the Deans of the schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, and Public Health; and external advisors, and which meets with the Director at least quarterly. The Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), which is comprised of expert external advisors, and which was expanded with the addition of 7 new members in 2014 to provide additional expertise in specific areas such as cancer genomics, tumor immunology, administration, patient advocacy and biostatistics. There are now 16 members on the SAB with complementary expertise in basic, clinical, translational, and population sciences and administration. The SAB meets annually or more often, at the UNC LCCC. With careful planning and critical input from advisory groups, the Director initiated a new 5 year strategic planning process, reorganized Center Research Program membership, Shared Resource Leadership, and created working groups and committees to continue improving oversight and governance. These coordinated teams of advisors provide critical advice and guidance, both annually in the fall and ad-hoc as required, ensuring that LCCC most effectively set priorities and pursues objectives that promote basic, clinical, prevention and translational research at the Center.